Solo Amigos!
by debrux
Summary: Rachel enamorada de su mejor amiga Quinn Fabray ,sufre una humillacion el ultimo dia de clases .Donde no solo obtiene burlas sino tambien un corazon roto llevandola a cambiar por completo su forma de ser . Transición de Rachel gordita a Rachel Badass .Basada en pelicula Just Friends.Faberry EndGame.-Brittana EndGame-Amistad PezBerry y Britchel


Holaaa esta historia va a tener como base la peli Just Friends pero voy a cambiar muchas cosas ... espero que les guste y se aceptan consejos tambien Rachel tiene G¡P sino es de tu gusto este tipo de historia tienes libertad de no leerla :D sino lee jajaj

Disclaimer:Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen ,al igual que la pelicula Just Friens solo los utilizo para entretenimiento...

* * *

**Capitulo 1: The Last Humiliation**

**"2007 Lima ,Ohio"**

_**Pov Rachel**_

Hoy es el ultimo dia de mi vida en la prepa y yo camino alegre y mostrando mi gran sonrisa por los pasillos de McKiley High School pensando en mi ultima presentacion del Glee Club tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me percato de cierto grupo de animadoras hasta que siento un hardor habitual en mis ojos y ese escozor en mi piel al entrar en contacto con esa bebida que es dueña de todas mis penas de mi vida adolescente .

"Eso es nuestro ultimo saludo del dia muslos de toro y solo para que no nos olvides uno mas" me dice esto ultimo mientras me lanza otra bebida congelada esa voz latina que tanto conozco ya.

Luego de unos segundos escucho las risas y los insultos de todo el pasillo y logro salir de mi ensimismamiento y correr hacia el baño mas cercano para poder acabar con el hardor que quema mis ojos y mi ingresar a los baños comienzo limpiando mi rostro hasta que siento una mano delicada limpiando mi rostro y en el momento el cual ingreso al cuarto pude reconocer ese aroma que desplega ella en su caminar es ella mi amor imposible , mi mejor amiga y la persona que inicio mis humillaciones Quinn Fabray.

"Rach lo siento , no puedo hacer nada ya conoces mi posicion" Declara con ese tono con el que no puedo enfadarme.

"Tranquila Quinnie"Logro responder luego de controlar mi cuerpo mas bien a mi amiguito de abajo -calma muchacho- debido a la cercania de mi rubia ,que digo ,nunca sera mi rubia.

Al terminar de limpiar mi rostro y despedirme de Quinn una vez que ultimo cambio de ropa que me queda, el cual esta formado de un pantalon corto suelto a cuadritos con un sweater de gatitos cortesía de mi papi Leroy, esta en mis manos me dirijo a los vestuarios de chicas asegurandome la ausencia de cualquier persona para al fin deshacerme de estas prendas pagajosa que estan impregnandose en mi ropa interior y me incomoda.

Riiiiiing... Uf genial ya comenzó el almuerzo mejor me apresuro pienso mientras aprieto el paso llevando muy apretado a mi cuerpo un cuaderno el cual contiene mi ultima oportunidad para estar junto a Quinn.

_**Pov**_** Autor**

Al ingresar al comedor un futbolista choca con la morena ocasionando que cierta hoja caiga de su cuaderno sin que ella se percate pero

aunque cierto futbolista quien es nada mas y nada menos que Finn Hudson el maton del instituto levanto el papel y comenzó a leerlo en voz

alta luego de una fuerte carcajada.

"Escuchen ,escuchen chicos lo que alguien perdió" pronuncio llamando la atención de todos "_Querida Quinn cuando estamos juntos siento que _

_no estamos en la secundaria sino en nuestro pequeño mundo de Rachel y Quinn, cuando estamos hablando juntas o practicando alguna canción_

_siento que puedo ser yo misma. Quinn hemos sido amigas por mucho tiempo pero yo quiero ser mas que eso-_uh esto se pone interesante

Quinnie "

"Dame eso" trata de parar las burlas tratando de arrebatarle el papel al Quarterback pero este la detiene levantando el pel y continua

burlándose de la castaña.

_"quisiera ser tu novio con sinceridad , Rachel Berry tu mejor amiga"_en ese momento todos comenzaron a reirse.

"Es una broma entre Quinn y yo " trataba de excusarse la morena mientras el jugador mostraba la carta a todos insitando a que se burlen causando

que sierta morena estalle y se abalance sobre el gigante para quitarle el papel .

Al tirarlo al piso el comedor se queda en silencio hasta que el futbolista muy cabreado gritan "me pagaras esto maldita freak"antes de lanzarse sobre Rachel quien hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio alejarse del mariscal todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella,incluso Santana y Brittany que ingresaban a la cafetería, Finn se lanzo por Rachel de nuevo, pero esta vez tropezó y cayó,pero no antes de agarrar por un manotazo los pantaloncitos de Rachel llevándolos al piso junto con el boxer especial de la morena.

Jadeos fuertes surgieron de la multitud que se había reunido en especial se escucho de cierta latina que junto a todos los estudiantes observaban a Rachel quien se encontraba con su miembro, que aunque estaba dormidito tenia unas 8 pulgadas de longitud,la morena no reacciono hasta que vio a Quinn dirigirse hacia ella.

"ejem Rachel cubrete rapido"mientras miraba hacia otro lado con un rojo furioso en su rostro.

Solo en ese momento la morena contuvo las lagrimas tras observar la cara de disgusto , asco y burla que le dirigieron todos dandole una ultima mirada de humillacion a su rubia "Despues de todos eras un monstruo " grito con burla el muchacho culpable de la la morena no podia hacer mas que correr con un gran dolor en su pecho y una creciente ira.

**Pov Rachel**

No puedo creerlo años ocultando todo esto que soy,tratando de adaptarme y cuando por fin me siento comoda este ,maldito tiene que sacar mi secreto ,mis corriendo por los pasillos con una vision borrosa por mis lagrimas ,aunque no se como llegue al estacionamiento con este cuerpo que ya no a punto de subirme a mi coche cuando una voz me detiene.

"Rach ..Rachel quiero hablar de lo que escribiste, de verdad es lo que sientes?"me detengo y dirijo mi mirada a mi diosa rubia.

"No se ..tal vez por?" mientras me seco las lagrimas que bañaron mi rostro y desvío mi mirada avergonzada al suelo.

"Porque es lindo y no me lo habían dicho nunca en la vida" Al escuchar esto levanto la vista ilusionada.

"Te amo Rach "mi corazón se detuvo mientras ella se me acerca pero luego se rompe cuando me da un beso en mi mejilla"como hermana, somos amigas no?"

"Pues claro " Respondo como puedo para luego escuchar la burla de todos los estudiantes que nos siguieron

"Basta Finn déjenla en paz" me defiende pero yo no siento nada ya las burlas siguen.

"Idiotas" La ira me consume y ellos siguen riéndose

"Uh-uh"

" Les enseñare "

"Uh-Uh"otro corito de burlas , observo que hasta mis compañeros de Glee se unen a las burlas extrañamente solo Santana y Britt no dicen nada y no ríen.

"Les enseñare a todos , este pueblo esta lleno de perdedores y yo soy una ganadora" Grito como puedo mientras arranco mi coche ignorando los gritos de Quinn y Britt pidiéndome que no me valla en este estado .Pero ya no me importan porque esa Rachel amable ,buena y honesta que despreciaron no va a regresar jamas...

* * *

Wow Espero que les guste :D Review plis nos leemos pronto.


End file.
